Calignosity
by EvieoftheForest
Summary: Hermione is a Salem witch looking for refuge from the demons of her past. Tom will be sure to keep her safe. At his side. Dark.
1. Prologue

**Calignosity**

 _ **noun;**_ **place, time that is unlit.**

 **This story is based on fiction and none of the characters are owned be me. It's been given a M rating for a reason so if you're not into that stuff, head on back. Timelines do not apply and expect a very unique Hermione.**

Prologue

Dawn broke over the dark emerald forests outside of Salem, the bright yellows showcasing just how the trees were beginning to turn in their season dance with the sun. Massachusetts was quite lovely this time of year with the liveliness of the woodland creatures seeking to safeguard their homes for the winter however all I could hear was the blood rushing past my ears as I weighed our very few options.

The eve of the claiming ritual was upon us and my friends and I should have been preparing with the other girls our age in the Town hall; dressing in ceremonial robes and choosing jewelry to reflect our magical signatures and family lines but we had far graver matters to attend to.

Once a Salem witch came of age at 17, they came into power and could be claimed by a coven. Warlocks needed not to worry about such things of course I thought sourly. I had called Siobhan and Anaïca earlier to get our things prepared to leave tonight; if things were going to go as poorly as I imagined they would we would need to be far and away before anyone knew we were gone.

Up ahead the evening light was filtering through the canopy brightly and I could see a clearing there as my steps sped up drowning out the sound of red breasted robins in the woods hunting for last minute feasts before night .

"They're going to come for us soon, we need to go now" I stated to a startlingly striking redheaded witch, dressed in the richest black Linen robes who took me in with sharp green eyes that reminded me of a cat. Turning to Anaïca I asked "Did you get everything on the list?" "Everything except for your grandmother's grimoire, they were there waiting at your house so I couldn't get in." I really didn't know what to say to that. "I'm really sorry Hermione, I know how much that book meant to you…" Anaïca started to comfort me, her hand reaching out.

"I'ts no matter, we need to cut our losses and go. You made the right choice; better to avoid the confrontation."

I walked over to her and joined our hands, grabbing Siobhan's.

There was only one place we could go now with the ward to protect us.

Hogwarts.

We'd have one year to hone our power enough to take on our the would be suiters that would lay claim to our power and use It against us. One year, before we graduated and would have to confront our pursuers.

We could do it; we would just need to access new methods of magic to overcome the significant power gap between our covens.

Magic like the founders of Hogwarts.

Magic pumping down the bonds between them, the world around the girls started to fade into darkness; frosted Massachusetts forest being replaced with a colder darker and unknowingly to the 3 Salem witches, far more dangerous woods.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Calignosity**

 _ **noun;**_ **place, time that is unlit.**

Chapter 1

The ground was unyielding as the 3 young witches slammed into wood, knocking both Hermione and Anaïca to their knees.

Hermione took a second, leaning on Shioban for support and drew out the enchanted compass that has been gifted to her during her ascension these past few months. Regardless of the wards around Hogwarts or any place for that matter, this compass could see through and open them safely. It was truly a priceless treasure.

A silver cover protected the quartz face inside; plain and well carved with the compass rose surrounded by small diamond indents, all polished and smooth from years of use even though her hands were the first to truly utilize this treasure, its simplistic beauty kept under lock and key for years. Opening the face, beautiful gold and crimson painted needles flicked over a polished silver backing set with all 16 points in polished onyx; Hermione watched the crimson needle flick north north-west. Turning back to her companions, she knocked the dirt off her black robing and got ready to head towards their new home.

"Are we sure that they will receive us safely?" Anaïca whispered quietly, her voice a mere breath on the cold autumn wind that swirled around them on their march toward a massive stone castle in the distance., ever the most cautious off all 3 witches. As talented as she was she knew from past experiences in the states that she was often underestimated because of the tone of her skin; a lovely dark brown that had been a gift from the same witches that had gifted her one of the few most powerful and feared off all the bloodlines in Salem; Voodoo.

Anaïca took in both Hermione and Siobhan's silence as confirmation that their thoughts were in line with her own; she knew Siobhan's Selkie heritage weighed on her; especially this close to the homeland her family had originally been chased out of because of the same power of the Selkie blood. And if Hermione's shadowy family lines came out?...They would all be in trouble. Hermione's stern reply of "It's not like we have a multitude of choices at this time" stunned Anaïca; usually she trusted Hermione to have more plans than letters in the alphabet, back ups to her back ups, but she could easily read the weariness in the lines on her face from the days they had spent on the run. Hopefully this Hogwarts could be more than a stopping point for them; maybe they could build a new life here if things went well.

Silence fell over the two chatting witches, the only sound the crunch of their low heeled boots on the forest floor below as they caught up to their companion who had gained ground on them, Approaching the final leg of the journey; out of these dark, dense woods and across the field to what would be their new home.

The remainder of the journey would have been quite easy and quick however the dark figures leaving the wood 100 meters away immediately put the 3 witches on the defensive; they had no idea if their magic would still be warded here. Hermione realized as they were coming here for asylum and these individuals were on the grounds within the wards, they were more likely friends than foes.

Her gut told her differently as the dark figure leading the group spotted them, turning all the way to face the 3 witches.

Changing their path to go meet them, both Anaïca and Siobhan linked arms to channel one another, all three putting their hands into subtle casting gestures. I knew this was as rough for them as for me; the past few weeks have made the thought of trusting anyone with our safety turn my stomach; the only thing clear is that only the three of us could be trusted with our fate. The figures are getting closer and closer to us and I know surely now that they are younger, maybe a little older that us, and are surely up to know good out here tonight. Cowls pulled over their head obscure all features on the group of 6 in front of us, but no amount of covering can prevent the stench of dark magic that drifts off them like the most pungent of herbs; tickling your nose and waking you up. I can tell immediately who the leader is even though he is neither the tallest nor broadest of the half dozen warlocks who approach us when he steps forward, the remaining warlocks filing in behind him like a guard. Removing his cowl I am greeted by a face as beautiful as death itself. Cold, dark eyes stand out of a pale face shadowed by the night, taking in the three of us one by one before finally settling his gaze on me. Somewhere deep inside I feel the instinctive desire to run; prey in front of a true predator and I immediately regret our decision to come to this place.

Stepping forward to greet him, this man produces a piece of wood and points it at me as one would a weapon.

"Who are you and how did you get through the wards?" Growls a dark, menacing voice leaving no room for debate. "You are clearly not students from here"

Letting his magic wash over me at my pause, I am nearly choked by the power and darkness of it; This is not an individual to cross.

Answering quickly, I state matter of factly "We are Salem witches seeking asylum, we have a magical tool that brought us here safely." Clearly this is the owner of this castle; his magic is deadlier than any I had come across anywhere in our travels or studies. At the nudging pain in my head alerting mean to the mental intrusion, I know it is this dark eyed demon and I bring my honey brown eyes to meet him as an equal before I let him in, carefully compartmentalizing what parts of my brain to allow the intrusion.

I carefully examine his face as I allow him to see my past, not wanting to expose Siobhan or Anaïca's secrets, seeing all the reasons we needed to be here in his castle behind his wards, needed his help. My three month ascension with my power growing to overshadow everyone in first my clan and then the others; then the ostracization by my former friends and family that followed. Then the suitors who I was to be sold to; the ones that still hunted us even now. Strategically I knew that this was my only chance to get these dark beings on my side and I knew from experience the only way to fight the darkness of my past is with new powers.

He seemed to falter for a second, loosing his footing for less than a second before straightening and stalking towards me like a predator. I felt Anaïca and Siobhan both step closer to me from behind but I raised my left hand behind me to stop them; this dark king coming to a halt before me, more darkness flowing off of him than ever in practically visible waves.

Reaching out to brush my curls to the side, he brushed a finger down my neck seeing the small cut that I received the night we left; I shivered but from the memory or from the touch I really couldn't say. "While it is a compliment that you believe this is my castle, unfortunately it is not." My shock must have been evident on my face because he continued, "Rest assured Hermione, I will ensure that you and your coven are taken care of."

I had always been a fiery girl and even the horrors of the past few weeks could only dampen that spark so much and I could feel it rising back into power as I retorted "For a price I am sure" sass dripping off every syllable.

The chuckle that raised out of his throat must have been as uncharacteristically of him to his followers as it was to me because they stiffened immediately.

"We can discuss that at a future time when you are more settled in." was his reply as he brushed his hand through my hair once more, letting it linger on my neck.

He stepped back holding his arm out as a gentleman would and while I had 0 doubt that he was no gentleman, looking back to my companions as an okay, I took the hand of the devil himself walking towards my new life.


End file.
